Pariwisata!
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: LAST CPAPPIE! XDD Akhir, semuanya telah berakhir. Shinichi telah memberitahu SEMUANYA pada Ran—perasaannya. Bagaimana reaksi Ran...? Dedicated for FFC! XD
1. Pariwisata!

Yak, halo semua! Saya Mira-chan!  
Hadoh, salam perkenalan yang memalukaan~  
Okok, disini Mira-chan, dengan nama asli Abigail, terserah mau manggil apaan. Berhubung pennameku "Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira", panggil aku Kaitou-kun juga boleh~ Asal jangan pake "-senpai" ato "-nee"! Hahaha~!  
Karena enggak mau dikatain "author banyak bacot", mulai aja ceritanya yah? Enjoy your fict~!

**~Pariwisata!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei!  
Kalu punyaku, DIJAMIN RUGI BERAT!

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Shinichi X Ran

**Summary:** SD dan SMU Teitan pada pergi Pariwisata ke luar negri! Untuk lebih tepatnya, ke Indonesia! Bukan hanya itu, di perjalanan, Ai berjanji ia akan membantu Conan! Membantu apaan? Yah..., pasti tau dong?

**Warning:** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, gila, enggak masuk akal, de el el.

**Genre:** Adventure, Romace

**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri

**Ditulis:** Hari Rabu (23/2) saat pelajaran komputer

**DiPublish:** Minggu (27/2)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for FFC**  
**Dan tentu, special 4 Ai-chan~!**  
**Sahabat yang tiada duanya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**~xXx~**

Chapter 1: Pariwisata!

~Opening Theme: Utauyo! Miracle (K-on!)~

22 Febuari 2011, hari yang sudah sangat dinanti-nantikan! Kenapa? Begini...

**_Flashback_**

"_Asyiiikk! Jalan-jalan ke luar negri!" seru Ayumi senang._

"_Iya! Betul! SD dan SMU semuanya pergi ke Indonesia 'kan?" kata Ran._

"_Iya," jawab Conan._

"_Enak yah, yang SMP ke Paris!" seru Ayumi agak kecewa._

"_Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Terima saja, dari pada enggak kemana-mana," kata Ai yang memang sifatnya cool._

"_Di pengumuman tertuli kita berangkat tanggal 22 Febuari 2011, 2 bulan lagi yah?" tanya Sonoko._

"_Iya," jawab Conan singkat._

"_Masih lama dong__...__," kata Ayumi makin kecewa._

"_Tak apa! Hanya 2 bulan 'kan!" hibur Mitsuhiko._

"_Iya ya!" Dan…, semangat masa muda (?) Ayumi langsung kembali dengan sendirinya..._

**_Flashback, end._**

Ran dan Conan sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka menunggu Ai, Ayumi, Sonoko, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Tapi, mereka tak kunjung datang.

"Anu...," Conan mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Shinichi-_oniichan_ tidak ikut yah?" tanya Conan.

"Iya, dia bilang, ada urusan. Katanya, kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali ikut!" jelas Ran.

"Yo, Ran!" Terdengar suara sahabatnya–Sonoko.

"Sonoko? Lelet banget sih, janjinya 'kan jam 6, lihat sekarang jam berapa!" seru Ran marah-marah. "Sekarang jam 7!"

"I-iya, gomen...," kata Sonoko meminta maaf.

Entahlah..., cuman aku ato perasaan Ran OOC banget yah?

**~xXx~**

Di dalam bus yang menuju bandara...

"Haah...," Conan yang duduk di sebelah Ai menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ai yang singkat kata cool bangeet~

"Seandainya–"

"Seandainya kau bisa menjadi Shinichi dan kencan dengan pacarmu, begitu?"

"Ya..., tapi enggak usah begitu _to the point _'kan?" Conan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah kayak udang rebus. Hooh, ngiler...

Ai cekikikan melihat Conan blushing. "Heh, iya juga sih...," Ai tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian licik. "Mau kubantu?"

"Eh?" pekik Conan. "Maksudmu..."

"Ya, aku akan membuatkan penawar racunnya!" seru Ai.

"Be-benarkah?" Muka Conan terlihat begitu berseri.

"Iya, tapi kau harus hati-hati juga! Karena bisa saja, ada anggota BO nyasar di Indonesia," lawak Ai.

"Ha-ha-ha...," Conan hanya tertawa hampa.

**~xXx~**

Di bandara...

"Nah, anak-anak, yang mau beli snack, beli saja dulu di sana!" seru seorang _sensei_ yang mengajar kelas 6 SD.

"_Hai'_, _senseeei_!" seru para murid.

"Conan, ikut aku!" kata Ai.

"He? Ke mana?" tanya Conan.

"Yah, beli bahan-bahan penawar racun APTX," jawab Ai.

"Iya...," kata Conan seadanya.

"Hei Ai! Conan! Pergi kok enggak ngajak-ngajak sih!" seru Ayumi dari kejauhan yang tampak mengejar mereka bersama Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Gomen, gomen...," kata Conan.

"Kalian berdua mau apa sih?" tanya Genta yang ngos-ngosan mengejar mereka–Conan dan Ai.

"Mau beli Arak Cina," kata Ai.

"Haah? Arak Cina? Buat apa?" pekik Mitsuhiko.

"Buat...," Conan bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Buat nepatin janji makan gorengan pake Arak Cina!" kata Ai. "Aku janji nraktir Conan gorengan di Indonesia."

_Arak Cina? Gorengan? Katanya penawar racun! Aku mana mau minum Arak Cina yang rasanya pahit ituuuu..._, batin Conan dalam hati.

Lalu, Ai berbisik di telinga Conan, "Tenang! Kau takkan minum Arak Cina kok! Walaupun ada kandungan Arak Cina, takkan terasa!"

"Arigatou, Ai...," kata Conan terpaksa.

_Yang penting enggak terasa Arak Cina-nya deh!_ seru Conan dalam hati.

"Enggak bakalan bikin mabok 'kan?" tanya Conan berbisik pada Ai.

"Enggak," kata Ai balas berbisik.

Lalu Genta langsung menyela, "Kok kita enggak ditraktir?"

_Dasar rakus!_ seru Conan dalam hati.

"Gomen yah, aku enggak tahu kalian juga mau," kata Ai.

"Tak apa kok, Ai!" sela Ayumi.

**~xXx~**

Di pesawat...

Jujur yah, saya sebagai author lagi ngantuk banget... Jadi, saya enggak ngetik bagian mereka check-in, dan apalah! Intinya, sekarang mereka udah di dalam pesawat dan pesawatnya udah terbang!

Conan's P.O.V

Kupandangi awan-awan putih di langit yang biru nan cerah itu... Bosan rasanya. Aku masih memikirkan apakah Ai akan memberikan aku penawarnya... Harus! Awas saja jika ia tak memberinya!

"Iya, pasti kuberi kok!" kata Ai yang duduk di samping kiriku.

"Ka-kau bisa membaca pikiranku yah?" pekikku.

"Enggak sih, tapi raut wajahmu kelihatan bahwa kau meninginkannya," jelas Ai.

"Apa? Gorengan yah?" tanya Ayumi yang berada tepat dibelakang Ai.

"I-iya...!" jawabku agak terpaksa. Memalukaaan, aku 'kan enggak mau makan gorengan!

"Conan? Kamu kok murung sieh?" tanya Ran yang duduk di samping Ayumi atau persisnya di belakangku.

"Enggak apa-apa kok," jawabku.

"Kangen Shinichi?"

GUBRAK! Gw Shinchi, neng!

"Enggak."

"Laper kah? Aku punya roti nih!"

"Aku udah kenyang, Ran-_neechan_..."

"Haus?"

Ngapain haus aja murung?

"Enggak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

End of Conan's P.O.V

**~xXx~**

"Nah, anak-anak, kita semua akan menginap di sini!" kata si sensei kagak jelas itu lagi saat sedang berada di aula Hotel Bintang 5, "Grand Hyatt".

_Luasnyaaa..._, kata Ran dalam hari.

"Soal pembagian kamar, sudah tertempel jelas di papan itu. Nah, karena hari ini hari pertama, kalian BEBAS!" seru sang _sensei_ gaje itu lagi. (lagi?)

Jadi, jadi, jadi,… berhubung author enggak punya ide, kira-kira siapa yah yang bakalan sekamar dengan Conan? Ran kah? Mitsuhiko kah? Ayumi kah? Ai kah? Dan apakah Conan bisa kembali menjadi Shinichi dan kencan dengan Ran di Indonesia–negara kita yang sangat tak mungkin makmur? Saksikan semuanya di Chapter selanjutnya!

~Ending Theme: Tabidatsu Kimi e (Bleach)~

**~TBC~**

Mira's Note:

Yo, di sini Mira-chan! Author gaje dari Tangerang yang taun ini (2011) bakal ikut UN! So, Mira-chan yang (sangat) BEGO ini bakalan apdet fict setiap seminggu! Kalu ampe enggak apdet, SILAHKAN JITAK MIRA SEPUASNYA (?)!

Oya, dan Ai-chan, sahabatku yang tiada duanya, kalau aku enggak apdet minggu depan, tampar aku yach! =P

Gomen kalau ada kesalahan yah! Review-mu ditunggu! Mau flame boleh, tapi jangan yang kasar-kasar yach! Q enggak mau ketularan kata-kata ngeresnya si Ricat (anak yang duduk di depanku di sekolah) lage~ Wkwkwkwk! I'll be waiting for you review~ Arigatou!~ *smile* ^w^


	2. Maybe It Can't Be Undone

Yo, yo! Bertemu lagi dengan sang author gila, Mira-chan~  
Yak! Cepetan baca yah! Aku juga udah cepet ngetiknya, soalnya laper!  
~Enjoy your fic~

**~Pariwisata!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan milik Aoyama Gosho-_sensei_!  
Kalu punyaku, gak jamin laku!

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Shinichi X Ran

**Summary:** Okee, obat jadi ! Ai berhasil membuat penawarnya dan telah diberikan kepada Conan. Tetapi, ada yang salah! Disaat Shinichi ingin "kencan" dengan Ran, Ai datang membawa kabar buruk! Kabar buruk apakah itu?

**Warning:** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, gila, enggak masuk akal, mungkin ada typo(s) dan sebangsanya itu, de el el...

**Genre:** Adventure, Romace

**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri

**Ditulis:** Hari Jumat (25/2)

**Diapet: **Entah kapan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for FFC**  
**Dan tentu, special 4 Ai-chan~!**  
**Sahabat yang tiada duanya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**~xXx~**

Chapter 2: Maybe It Can't Be Undone...

Ide sang author muncul dalam sekejap~ Habis ngantuk-ngantukan pelajaran B. Mandarin! Capek, euy!

Jadi..., Conan; Sonoko; Ran; dan Ai satu kamar. Di kamar 3008. Tahu kenapa 3008? Karena 30 itu tanggal ultahnya Ai-chan dan 08 itu bulannya–Agustus~ Begitu~ *author banyak bacot mode: on!*

Kamar 3008...

"Wuaahh! Luasnya kamar ini!" kata Ran terpesona saat menginjakkan kaki di kamar 3008. "Iya 'kan, Conan?"

"Iya...," jawab Conan seadanya. Ia pikir, kamar itu biasa saja tuh.

"Nah~! Kita bagi tempat tidur yaa~!" kata Ran bersemangat. "Kamu tidur di mana, Sonoko?" tanya Ran.

"Di ranjang yang gede itu saja deh," jawab Sonoko menunjuk ke arah ranjang besar berwarna mutih yang megah dan indah.

Di sana ada 3 ranjang, 2 lampu, 1 TV, 1 kamar mandi, 1 balkon kecil untuk jemuran, dan 1 sofa.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dengan Ai. Bagaimana, Ai~?" tawar Ran.

"Mungkin lebih baik jangan deh... Kalau malam aku sering tidak bisa tidur," tolak Ai dengan sopan, walaupun itu sebenarnya hanya alasan.

"Kalau begitu pesan ranjang satu lagi aja, Ran-_neechan_!" usul Conan.

"Oya! Betul juga~" kata Ran.

Akhirnya, mereka memesan 1 ranjang lagi untuk Ai.

Siang harinya…. (sekitar jam 11-an)

"Conan!" panggil Ayumi diikuti Mitsuhiko dan Genta, "Jalan-jalan yuk!" lanjutnya.

"Gomenasai, Ayumi. Aku enggak bisa ikut. Ada urusan sama Ai," jawab Conan.

"Urusan gorengan yah?" tanya Genta.

"I-iya..., iya 'kan Ai?" tanya Conan.

Ai hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ooh...," kata Ayumi tampak agak kecewa. "Ya sudah! Cepetan yah! Nanti sore kita jalan-jalan!"

"I-iya deh!" balas Conan.

**~xXx~**

Back to kamar 3008…

"Sekarang, tepati janjimu, Ai!" suruh Conan.

"Iya, iya... Pasti kok! Tapi, aku tidak yakin bahwa penawar ini bisa berefek lama," kata Ai.

"Eeh? Kok gitu?" pekik Conan.

"Karena dokumen racun APTX itu...tertinggal di rumah Profesor," jelas Ai.

GUBRAK! "Ya sudah, yang penting buat saja dulu!" suruh Conan.

"Iya, iya..."

**~xXx~**

**Ran's P.O.V**

"Conaaaan! Kau di mana?" panggilku. Kucari di koridor hotel, di toilet, di luar, di taman, di kolam renang, tetap tak ada. Sedangkan, pintu kamar dikunci. _Argh! Dia di mana sih?_

Kesabaranku mulai habis. "CONAN!" seruku keras.

"Ran-neechan tak akan menemukan Conan, ia sedang ada urusan dengan Ai!" seru seorang anak kelas 1 SD yang sekarang berada di hadapanku.

"Ayumi? Conan sedang apa?" tanya Ran.

"Sedang ada urusan **'gorengan'** sama Ai!" jelas Ayumi tersenyum. Nyaa, kawaii~

"Oh... Eh, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, lihat Sonoko tidak?"

"Enggak," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Oh, ya sudah deh... Arigatou atas informasinya yah!" kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka mencari Sonoko.

**End of Ran's P.O.V**

Kamar 3008...

"Jadi..., bagaimana obatnya?" tanya Shin—ehm!—Conan.

"Ngg...," Ai berpikir sejenak. "Sedikit lagi!"

"Hoho..., bagus~!" seru Conan senang.

**Ai's P.O.V**

Kalau kupikir-pikir, obat penawar ini ada yang aneh…! Rasanya obat ini agak tidak meyakinkan. Lebih baik kuteliti dulu lagi... Daripada nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Conan!

Kuputuskan—sebelum memberinya kepada Conan—kucoba saja dulu ke burung percobaanku.

"Conan," panggilku.

"Ya? Kenapa? Sudah jadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"I-iya...," kataku gugup. Aku memberikan sekotak kapsul penawar racun APTX.

"Sip! Saatnya kuminum!" kata Conan dengan agak OOC.

"Tu-tunggu!" cegahku. "Jangan diminum dulu!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Conan mencegah meminumnya.

"Sebelum kau minum, aku peringatkan! Obat penawar ini hanya bertahan selama 3 jam DAN hanya boleh diminum satu kapsul per hari!" ingatku.

"A-apa? Kenapa begitu, Ai?" tanyanya.

"Karena...," aku tergugup menjelaskannya, "karena obat penawar itu belum sempurna. Karena aku lupa membawa data obat APTX tersebut, aku jadi susah meneliti obat penawarnya. Dan kalau kau minum lebih dari 1 sehari, nyawamu bisa terancam! Jadi—suminasen, Conan!"

"Hmmm...," pikir Conan, "Ya sudah! Tapi, nanti kau harus membuatnya lagi ya!"

"Iya!" bentakku.

Lalu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Conan keluar ruangan. Aku tak tahu ia mau ke mana. Tapi, biarkanlah...

**End of Ai's P.O.V**

**~xXx~**

Di toilet laki-laki, terlihat sesosok anak kecil sekitar kelas 1 SD berbaju kaos kuning dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Conan Edogawa namanya, atau lebih tepatnya "**Shinichi Kudo**" yang menciut gara-gara obat APTX.

Ia memandangi obat penawar APTX yang hanya bertahan selama 3 jam itu. Tanpa aba-aba, ia teguk satu kapsul penawar APTX tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya serasa meleleh–tulangnya lebih tepatnya. Badannya terasa panas seakan membara di bara api. Pengelihatannya mulai kabur...

"U-ukh...!" rintih Conan.

Sedangkan itu... (Setting: Di taman yang agak sepi)

"Sonoko!" panggil Ran.

"Ran? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sonoko.

"Aku-aku pergi mencarimu tahu!" balas Ran.

"Ohh..., anak itu mana?" tanya Sonoko.

"Maksudmu, Conan?" tanya Ran yang napasnya tak beraturan karena berlari-lari.

"Iya," kata Sonoko. "Kok tumben anak itu enggak keliatan?"

"Dia lagi ada urusan sama Ai. Aku juga enggak tahu dia ada di mana," jawab Ran.

"Di kamar? Enggak ada?" tanya Sonoko.

Ran hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kayaknya sih enggak," jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, kita jalan-ja—" omongan Sonoko itu disela oleh seorang pria berkaos biru dan memakai jaket hijau dan celena jeans biru yang tinggi. Bisa dibilang pemuda itu umurnya sama dengan mereka berdua.

"**Ran!**" seru laki-laki tersebut

"Ekh? Shinichi? Kok kamu ada di sini?" tanya Ran setengah terpekik (?).

"Gomen, aku baru saja tiba di sini...," katanya berbohong.

"Oh...," kata Ran. "Lalu, kamu ke sini naik apa?"

"Naik pesawat lah!" seru Shinichi menjawab.

Sonoko yang melihat percakapan sepasang "_kekasih_" itu malah cekikikan sendiri. Lalu, secara diam-diam, ia tinggalkan Shinichi dan Ran berduaan di taman yang sepi itu.

"Ran...," panggil Shinichi.

"Ya? Ada apa, Shinichi?" tanya Ran agak kebingungan.

"Ja-jalan-jalan yuk...!" ajak Shinichi dengan sedikit blushing~!

"He?" pekik Ran. Ia juga sama blushing-nya sama cowok yang berdiri—ehem!—duduk di hadapannya itu. "Bo...leh," jawab Ran.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke mana nih?" tanya Shinichi tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Enggak tahu," jawab Ran. Ya jelas enggak tau, orang baru pertama kali ke Indonesia!

"Ya sudah… ke mall aja, yuk!" ajak Shinichi sembari menggandeng tangan Ran.

"Ke mall mana?" tanya Ran.

"Entahlah... Aku juga enggak tau namanya, yang penting ke sono aja dah!" balas Shinichi.

**~xXx~**

Yak! Di sinilah kita berada—Grand Indonesia (GI)! Mall yang (kalau enggak salah) ada "TEPAT" di seberang Grand Hyatt. Tadinya mereka mau ke Plaza Indonesia yang berada tepat di bawah Grand Hyatt (satu gedung). Tapi enggak jadi karena mereka pikir enggak aman…. Nanti disorak-sorakin sama teman-temannya lage! Waduh...!

"Jadi..., mau ke mana dulu?" tanya Shinichi.

Ran geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sendiri bingung mau ke mana. "Enggak tau...," katanya.

Dan setelah "ritual" perdebatan kecil mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah café.

**~xXx~**

Suasana di kamar 3008 terasa sunyi... Jelas 'kan? Hanya ada Ai! Ia sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia khaatir Conan—Shinichi maksudnya—akan berbuat gegabah. Jadi, sekarang ia pergi mencari Shinichi. Ia berlari di koridor hotel. Lalu, saat berlari, ia bertemu dengan Sonoko.

"Sonoko-_neechan_! Co—Shinichi-_niisan_ mana?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Shinichi? Tadi ia pergi ke Grand Indonesia bareng Ran," kata Sonoko.

"Oh..., ya sudah, arigatou, Sonoko-_neechan_!" seru Ai. Ia kembali berlari.

Setibanya di GI...

"Shinichi-_niisan_!" panggil Ai.

"Ai? Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Co—maksudku…, Shinichi-_niisan_, aku…aku mau bicara dulu sama kamu! Ran-_neechan_, aku pinjam Shinichi-_niisan_ ya?" tanya Ai dengan terengah-engah habis berlari-lari.

"Boleh saja," kata Ran.

"A-arigatou, Ran..._nee_..._chan_!" seru Ai yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Iya!"

~xXx~

"Ada apa sih, Ai?" tanya Shinichi sebal.

"Obat itu," jawab Ai.

"Obat itu? Penawarnya? Memang ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Conan! Jangan minum obat itu lagi! Kumohon!" pinta Ai.

"Ekh? Kenapa?" tanya Shin—kita anggap dia Conan dulu—Conan kaget.

"Karena... aku enggak yakin, sama obat itu. Tadi, kucobakan obat itu pada burung kecil yang jadi bahan percobaanku, lalu, 3 jam kemudian...," Ai tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengucapnya.

"Ng?" Conan malah kebingungan.

"Burung itu mati...," kata Ai sedikit kecewa.

"Apa?" pekik Shinichi.

Terlihat sekilas muka Ai yang sangat khawatir. Karena sebenarnya itu...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Wakakakak!

**Mira's Note:**

Yo, minna! Bagaimana fic ini? Abal kah? Gaje kah? Ancur kah? Kocak kah? Gila kah? Gak nyambung kah? *banyak nanya!*

Nah, sekarang Mira akan membalas review dari kawan-kawan Mira~! ^^v

**Hikari Roronoa:**  
Neesaaan~! Arigatou review-nya yaa~! *bows*  
Ini! Apdetannya! Aku enggak tahu, ini keren ato enggak... Hehe~

**Edogawafirli:**  
Hoe? Maksud? No comment nih? #plakk  
Oke, ini chapter 2-nya~

**AmarilisBlossom:**  
Adventure-nya itu…kayaknya di chapter 3 deh~  
Cerita tentang Shinichi sama Ran kencan (spoiler!)...!  
Hoho~  
Yak! Ini sudah diapdet~! ^o^

**Michael Timo De Sexta:**  
Kyaaa~! Otousan, arigatou 4 the review~ ^^  
Hoho, EYD-nya rapi toh... *enggak menduga*  
Oke, ini apdetannya, otousan~

Yak! Sekedar untuk ngasih tahu—ralat—mengingatkan Ai-chan, karna aku sudah apdet, enggak bakalan dapet jitakaaan~! Huahahahaha! XD

Dan..., kutunggu review-nya~

Kripik dan sarungnya jangan lupa! Pujian *ngarep*, kritikan, flame, saran, dan sebangsanya silahkan dicurahkan (?) lewat review~ I'll be waiting!

**Kelanjutannya (biar (enggak) pada penasaran):**

"Conan, sebenarnya...aku...," Ai berucap. Tak ia lanjutkan kalimatnya itu. "Kenapa, Ai?" tanya Conan. "Aku..." "Ah, Ai! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku mau ketemuan ama Ran!" serunya. "Tu-tunggu! Conan!" Ai hanya bisa menatap kepergian Conan.

**~xXx~**


	3. A Date In TA!

Yak! Chapter 3, apdet!

Moga-moga bagus yah! Aku buat ini sambil ngantuk-ngantukan loh! Wakakak! XD

Oya, Shinichi gak mati koq! Dan...ENJOY AS ALWAYS! ^^

**~Pariwisata!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei!  
Kalu punyaku, bakalan kacau, gan!

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Shinichi X Ran; slight Conan X Ai

**Summary: **Ai mengakui perasaannya pada Conan! Tapi, Conan belum memberi balasannya. Lalu, ia pun langsung melongos pergi untuk kencan dengan Ran! Bagaimanakah nasib Ai? Lalu, bagaimana kencan ShinRan?**  
**

**Warning:** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, gila, enggak masuk akal, mungkin ada typo(s) dan sebangsanya itu, de el el….

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance

**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri

**Ditulis:** Saat ini~! Wakakakak! #gaje

**Diapet: **Dun no! #ditampol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for FFC**  
**Dan tentu, special 4 Ai-chan~!**  
**Sahabat yang tiada duanya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**~xXx~**

Chapter 3: A Date In TA~!

"Conan...," panggil Ai

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Conan bingung. Halah!

"Itu...aku...," Ai tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya. _Aku-suka-kamu, Conan! Masa' 3 kata itu doing enggak bisa kuucapkan! _batin Ai.

"Ya?" Conan makin penasaran sama kata-kata, eh, kalimatnya Ai. Yang jelas, Ai udah _blushing-blushing_ sendiri nggak jelas!

"Aku... aku..." Ai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba mencari keberanian. "AKU SUKA KAMU, CONAN!" seru Ai akhirnya.

"Apa kau bilang...?" pekik Conan tak percaya (iya lah!).

"Aku-suka-kamu-Conan!" kata Ai mengulang kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan, tapi dengan rasa malu-malu juga dong~ #geplaked

Mata Conan terbelalak sampe rasanya mau copot (?). "Kau...suka aku?" tanya Conan masih enggak percaya.

Ai hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Maaf, Ai…. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, aku harus..."

"Pergilah!" seru Ai sinis. "Dia menunggumu!"

"A-arigatou, Ai!" seru Conan melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Ai.

**~xXx~**

"Raaaaaan!" panggil Con—Shinichi saat kembali ke tempat Ran menunggu.

"Tadi bicara apa sama Ai?" tanya Ran.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa koq...," kata Shinichi tergagap-gagap. Iya lah! Orang baru ditembak Ai!

"Jalan-jalan yuk?" ajak Ran.

"Ta-tapi jangan di sini!" seru Shinihi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ran.

"Jelas bukan? Kita diliatin banyak orang, apalagi anak-anak sekolah kita," jelas Shinichi.

"Eh, iya juga, ya...," kata Ran. "AYO KABUR!" seru Ran menarik tangan Shinichi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah keluar, mereka memberhentikan taksi dengan cara payah. Tahu apa? Itu loh, ngegerak-gerakin jempol kayak mau nyari tebengan! Malu-maluin! Pura-pura gak kenal yuk?

Jadi, akhirnya mereka pergi ke TA alias Taman Anggrek yang berada di daerah Slipi, Jakarta Barat.

"Arigatou!" kata Ran sembari memberi sejumlah uang kepada si supir taksi.

Si supir taksi cuman celingak-celinguk kebingungan dengan bahasa Ran dan Shinichi. Lalu, taksi itupun meninggalkan mereka berdua di TA.

Di dalam Taman Anggrek...

"Kita ke mana nih?" tanya Ran.

"Meneketehe! Dipikir aku tahu tempat ini!" seru Shinichi.

"Kalau gitu, main _ice skating_ yuk?" ajak Ran.

"Hah? Memangnya ada?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ada dong! Tadi ada bule bilang bahwa main _ice skating_ di sini seru juga!" balas Ran.

"Ohh...," kata Shinichi.

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi!" seru Ran menarik tangan Shinichi.

"Iya, iya...," kata Shinichi hanya pasrah dengan sikap Ran ini.

**~xXx~**

Kini jarum jam telah menunjuk ke angka 4, berarti sudah jam 4 sore! **Waktu Indonesia Barat** lho~

"Eh, Shinichi, jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Dari tadi emang tujuan kita jalan-jalan tahu!" seru Shinichi agak kesel. Ya iyalah! Gimana enggak kesel? Diajak maen _ice skating_ melulu!

"Hehe..., _gomen_! Ya sudah, makan yuk? Aku yang traktir deh," tawar Ran.

"Oke," jawab Shinichi singkat.

Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke _American Grill_ yang berada di lorong yang sama dengan tempat masuk permainan _ice skating_.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Ran.

"Apa aja, terserah kamu saja, Ran...," katanya agak lembut. Hah! Tumben si Shinichi bilang "Ran...". So sweet~! XD

"Oh..., kalau begitu, pesan ini saja deh!" kata Ran menunjuk buku menu dan memberikan kembali menunya kepada si pelayan.

"Baiklah... Tunggu beerapa menit yah!"

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian...

Makanan pun datang. Mereka berdua (Shinichi dan Ran) langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Apa yang mereka pesan? Ya steak lah! Orang yang author tahu di sana cuman ada steak!

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun membayar tagihan (?) dan langsung keluar jalan-jalan. Kali ini mereka pergi nonton. Ke mana? Ke bioskop lah! Masa' mau nonton di Gramedia?

Mereka nonton film horor ala Indonesia yang gajenya bukan maen! Author pernah nonton loh, tapi...ketiduran!

Karena Ran memang takut hantu, ia merinding saat nonton film itu sama Shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi? Tenang-tenang aja tuh, kayaknya...

**~xXx~**

Ketakutan. Itu yang sekarang sedang dirasakan oleh Ran. Ia dilanda rasa takur gara-gara nonton film horor begituan. Dar keluar studio sampe sekarang—di lift—ia masih saja memeluk lengan Shinichi. Shinichi mah, oke-oke aja, padahal dalem hatinya **HAPPY BANGET**!

"Shin—Shinichi...," panggil Ran yang masih gemeteran.

"Apaan sih? Kalau takut tadi kenapa ikut aku nonton?" tanyanya sinis.

"Karena...aku ingin membuat kenangan bersama Shinichi."

Deg! Tiba-tiba saja, Shinichi merasa pusing. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Badannya pun panas.

"Ekh? Shinichi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ran khawatir minta ampun.

"Enggak apa-apa... aku cuman..." Pandangan Shinichi mulai kabur, lalu...

BRAK!

Tubuh Shinichi langsung ambruk di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Ya jelas, dia PINGSAN! #lebay

**~xXx~**

**Shinichi's P.O.V**

"Conan...! Conan!" terdengar suara panggilan dari orang yang sangat kukenal. _Ai?_

"Eh? Ai?" tanyaku yang mulai menyadar. Mungkin rohku belum kembali semua.

"Sudah kuperingatkan 'kan? 3 jam! Itu batasnya, _baka_!" seru Ai menjitak kepalaku._ Eh? Aku sudah balik jadi Conan? Lalu...?_

"Tenang, Ran tak tahu bahwa kau Shinichi kok!" kata Ai seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku di mana?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Di kamar! Lihat sekelilingmu, _baka_! Tadi, kau pulang digotong Ran. Lalu, dia bertanya, 'Conan mana?', kujawab saja sedang sakit dan ada di toilet. Ia hanya bilang 'Ooh...' dan 'Tolong titip Shinichi sebentar ya! Aku mau menelepon dokter!'. Lalu, saat itulah kau berubah jadi Conan. Dan saat itu juga, kugantikan seluruh pakaianmu agar tidak ketahuan oleh Ran dan...aku membuat alasan Shinichi kabur...," jelas Ai panjang-lebar-tinggi kali sepertiga (emangnya rumus volume limas apa?).

"Ohh...," kataku sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Eh? Tapi kau enggak macem-macem saat mengganti pakaianku 'kan?" pekikku.

"Enggak lah!" seru Ai menjitakku keras. "Lalu? Bagaimana kencanmu tadi? Menyenangkan kah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Menyenangkan kok!" kataku tersenyum kecil. "Oya, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Conan.

"Jam...8 malam!" jawabnya.

"WHAT? Udah malem dong? Kamu udah makan?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Belom. Makan bareng yuk?" tawarnya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Oya, Ai, kenapa aku enggak mati?" tanyaku saat kita sedang berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Itu karena...aku berbohong padamu...," jawab Ai menyesal.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Habis..., aku khawatir padamu...," kata Ai beralasan.

"Ohh...," jawabku.

**End of Shinichi's P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V—di ruang makan**

"Mau makan apa, Conan?" tanya Ai.

"Memangnya kita ada uang?" tanya Conan.

"Enggak sih, tapi bisa pakai ini kok!" balas Ai memberikan voucher makan malam gratis untuk 2 orang.

"Oh...," kata Conan. "Arigatou, Ai!"

**~TBC on Chapter 4~**

**Behind The Scene:**

Mira: Wakakakak! #tertawabangga

Shinichi: Hei! Apa-apaan ini!Dasar author kagak becus! Masa' aku boleh kembali jadi aku hanya 3 jam?

Mira: Suka-suka dong! Biar ceritanya menarik gituuuu~ XD

Shinichi: Seenaknya!

Mira: Bodo~! Oya, di chapter 4 nanti, kalian akan pergi ke pantai loh~ #spoiler

ShinRanAiAyuMitsu...: WHAT? BANZAIII!

Shinichi: *dalam hati: Bisa lihat Ran pakai bikini~!* #blushing

Ran: #menjitakShinichi Jangan ngeres lu!

Shinichi: Iya-iya... Gitu aja marah!

Ai: Sudah, sudah...

Mira: Nah, suami-istri enggak boleh berantem yah~!

ShinRan: **SIAPA YANG AKU SEBUT SUMI-ISTRI HAH?**

Mira: Dasar ge-er! Orang yang kumaksud itu mereka koq! #nunjukHeiKazu

HeiKazu: **ENAK SAJA!**

Mira: _Baka_! Maksudku itu...orang yang di sana! #nunjukConanAi

ConanAi: #deathglarekeauthor

Mira: Hisku... Tak ada yang memihakku! Kejam! DX

Mira's Note:

Yakk! Saya kembali dengan lanjutan fic "Pariwisata!" saya yang abal, gaje, dan aneh! Gimana? Aneh kah? Gaje kah? Gak nyambung kah? Apakah unsur adventure-nya kurang? Kalau iya, nanti di chapter 4 saya tambahin!

Soal repiu, males saya bales. Saya hanya mengingatkan, KALAU SHINICHI MATI, MIRA MENDINGAN BUNUH DIRI DEH! Gomen, lupa matiin capslock!

Huii... Mira ngantuuk~ Mata Mira tinggal 15 watt! Ini aja dipaksa-paksain diketik biar enggak kena jita Ai-chan!

Oya, Ai-chan, _gomen ne_, fic request-mu belom kubuat gara-gara gak ada ide untuk lanjutannya! _Suminaseeeeen_! (_ _)

Nah, gomen kalu seandainya Mira nge-apdet ficnya telat atau terlalu gaje atau apalah, karena Mira akan segera menghadapi yang namanya Ujian Praktek 4 April nanti. Oh ya, Mira ini anak kelas 6 loh~ Hehehe! ^^v

**Ai-chan, Timo-kun, let's fight with the final exam TOGETHER!** (ini penyemangat buat temen-temen sebayaku)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUR REVIEW IS VERY WELCOME!**

**Kripik, sarung, pujian, flame, dan sebangsanya ditulis di repiu aja~**

**I'll be waiting! ^.^**


	4. A Trip To BALI!

Sy apdet juga ini fict!~ Enggak sabar banget saya untuk apdet fic~! XD

Tapi, tapi, tapi~ Saya baru aja dapet cermah gaje dari okaasan... Hiksu... Bodo ahh, udah kebal sama yang namanya "ceramah" ortu! #abaikan

Nah! _HAPPY READING_!

**~Pariwisata!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei!  
If Meitantei Conan's mine, saya enggak tahu muka saya mau ditaruh di mana!

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Shinichi X Ran~

Sedang enggak mao jadi Fujo saya, daripada dikatain enggak normal lage!

**Summary:** BALI, we're coming! Conan dan kawan-kawan pergi jalan-jalan ke Bali—atau tepatnya ke Pantai Kuta. Lalu, da kejadian tak terduga di sono... Apa itu~?

**Warning:** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, gila, enggak masuk akal, mungkin ada typo(s) dan sebangsanya itu, ada "**sedikit**" kissing scene, de el el….

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance

**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri

**Ditulis:** Suatu saat nanti! #loh?

**Diapet: **SEKARANG! #plak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for FFC**  
**Dan tentu, special 4 Ai-chan~!**  
**Sahabat yang tiada duanya (?)  
Dan Jojo-kun yang ngerengek-rengek mao lanjutannya! XP**

**.**

**.**

**~xXx~**

Chapter 4: A Trip To BALI!

"Hoaaaam..." Conan terbangun dari tidurnya. _As always_, ia berada di kamar hotelnya—3001. Conan celingak-celinguk lihat kiri-kanan. _Masih pada tidur,_ katanya dalam hati.

Conan pun berjalan ke arah balkon. Ia membuka pintu balkon dan segera keluar—ke balkon. Terlihatlah pemandangan _sunrise_ di fajar yang baru menyingsing (apalah namanya!) itu. Angin yang segar menerpa wajah Conan yang sangat polos. Yah, cocok juga untuk anak seusianya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu—perasaan Ai terhadapnya. Tapi ia segera berusaha untuk melupakannya. Ia tampar-tampar pipinya itu. _Lebih baik kutolak dengan lembut saja...,_ gumam Conan dalam hati.

"_Ohayou_, Conan!" sapa seorang gadis sepantarannya sambil menepuk bahunya lembut.

"_Ohayou_, Ai," balas Conan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _sunrise_ yang makin lama makin meninggi.

"Oya, Conan. Sudah dengar kalau hari ini pergi ke Bali?" tanya Ai sambil ikut-ikutan memandang sunrise bersama Conan.

"Ekh? Baru tahu, jadi, kita ke Bali?" tanya Conan.

"Iya, katanya nanti siang...," jelas Ai.

"Ooh...," kata Conan ber'ooh' ria.

"Wah, wah, pagi-pagi sudah pacaran," goda seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang suka ngegosip dan semau gue banget.

"Hah? Siapa juga yang pacaran?" pekik Conan.

"Ehe, 'kan bercanda~" ledeknya. Tau 'kan siapa? Jelas **Sonoko Suzuki** the tukang gosip!

_Jah... Sialan kau, Sonoko!_ seru Conan dalam hati.

"Sudah ya, aku mandi dulu," kata Ai sambil mengambil handuknya yang melambai-lambai terkena angin yang digantung di pojok balkon.

"Oke!" seru Conan melambaikan tangannya.

**~xXx~**

"Nah, anak-anak, siap berangkat semuanya?" tanya si sensei enggak jelas asal usulnya.

"Iyaaaa!" balas murid-murid yang tak kalah gaje-nya.

Lalu, semua murid SD dan SMU Teitan langsung berberis memasuki pesawat. _As always_, Conan sama Ran—sudah bisa dipastikan... Ayumi sama Ai, ini juga udah ketahuan. Nah, Mistuhiko? Sama Genta lah!

"Hei, Conan," panggil Ran.

"Ngg? Kenapa, Ran-_neechan_?" tanya Conan dengan muka penasaran.

"Kira-kira..., Shinichi akan datang lagi gak?" tanyanya dengan muka yang sangat jelas menunjukkan dia sedih. Tapi Ran tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"E-eh... kalau itu, aku enggak yakin," kata Conan ragu-ragu.

"O-ooh...," balas Ran kelihatan tampak gugup.

**.**

**.**

**~SKIP TIME AND PLACE~**

**.**

**.**

Satu setengah jam kemudian, mereka tiba di Bandara Ngurah Rai. Bandara satu-satunya yang ada di Pulau Bali. Semuanya pergi ke penginapan—ehm!—hotel dekat Pantai Kuta—atau yang dibaca orang Bali: Kute. Kenapa begitu? Karena memang tradisinya orang Bali~ ^^"a

Yah... seperti yang kalian lihat, mereka—Conan, Ai, Ran, dan Sonoko—satu kamar lagi. Kalau sekarang kamar nomor: 2508.

**BRUK! **

Ran segera membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang bisa dibilang...empuk.

"Ahhm~ Empuuk~" katanya—Ran—dengan nada agak manja (?).

"Iya~ Betuul~" balas Sonoko yang ikut tiduran di kasur yang ada di sampingnya.

Ai dan Conan—yang melihat mereka tidur-tiduran gaje di kasur yang (mungkin) empuk itu—hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hei, Ai," panggil Conan.

"_What_?" tanyanya sinis.

"Boleh enggak, aku minta obat penawar—lagi?" tanya Conan.

"GAK!" jawabnya galak.

"Heh? Kenapa? Kau cemburu aku kencan dengan Ran _lagi_?" tanya Conan—dengan penekanan di kata 'lagi'-nya.

"Eh... Enggak koq! Jangan ge-er yah!" seru Ai galak tapi dalam hati ia mengiyakan hal tersebut.

"Jih..., siapa juga yang ge-er? Elu aja kale!" seru Conan sinis.

"Kamu yang ge-er!" balas Ai menjawab.

"Enak aja! Kamu kali?"

"NGGAK! Kamu!" seru Ai emosi.

Lalu, terjadilah adu bacot tentang "_**siapa yang ge-er**_" ala Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara.

"Hei! Berisik tahu!" seru Sonoko menyela adu bacot "_**siapa yang ge-er**_" mereka. Tapi, kata-kata Sonoko tak mereka pedulikan.

"Kau yang ge-er!"

"Enak aja! Orang yang ge—"

"KAMUUU!"

"Eh? Seenaknya menyela orang bicara! Kamu—"

"_URUSAI_!"

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara—Ran Mouri.

"Kalian ribut banget tau!" seru Ran.

"Go-gomen, Ran-_neechan_," kata Conan pura-pura menyesal—alias gak menyesal sama sekali.

"Iya, iya! Eh, eh! Berenang yuuk~!" ajak Ran.

"Ayooo~!" seru Sonoko mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalian ikut...?" tanya Ran melihat Conan dan Ai.

"Aku ikut!" seru Conan.

"Ya sudah, kalu Conan ikut, aku pun ikut," balas Ai tanpa menoleh.

"Okelah~!"

**~xXx~**

Ya~ Kita sekarang berada di Pantai Kuta yang jaraknya enggak jauh-jauh amet dari hotel.

Bisa dilihat pemandangan yang tak asing lagi saat ke Pantai Kuta—bule.

"Ayolah, Ai~" bujuk Conan saat mereka sedang makan kripik singkong dan semangka di bawah payung.

"Gak!" seru Ai yang masih mengunyah kripik singkongnya (?).

"Pliiis! _C'mon_! Ya? Ya~?" bujuk Conan tanpa ada rasa putus asa sama sekali.

"Sekali enggak ya ENGGAK!" bentak Ai.

"Cih! Ai kejam!" seru Conan. Ia—Conan—pun langsung meninggalkan Ai sendiri.

Ai hanya menatap Conan datar. Ya~ Datar tanpa perasaan apapun—walaupun dalam hatinya hanya ada Conan.

_Cih! Dasar Ai sialan! Masa' ngasi penawar APTX aja kagak mau? Rese ih! Sudahlah! Aku berenang saja! _seru Conan marah-marah dalam hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Conan langsung nyebur ke laut (?). Dia enggak nayadar, kalau sekarang ombaknya lagi kencang. Jadi, saat ia sedang asyik-asyik berseluncur, yah...

"Argh! _Help meee_!" seru Conan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti orang tenggelem—karena memang tenggelam.

Ran—yang sedang makan es kimo (?) bareng Sonoko—mendengar plus melihat Conan tenggelam. "**Conan!**" seru Ran.

"**Heleeeeeeeepppp meeeee!**" teriak Conan histeris. Saking histerisnya, bahasa Inggrisnya ampe ngaco, euy!

Ai pun berusaha untuk menolong Conan. Eh~ Bukannya tertolong, malah ikut tenggelem.

Tanpa pikir panjang (_part 2_), Ran pun berenang menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Memang Ran itu jago renang~

_Ugh! Aku-aku tak bisa bernapas! Hah... hah... _napas Conan terengah-engah. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**~xXx~**

"Ngh...?" Conan mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Di matanya itu, tampak bayangan Ran yang mengabur. Sedikit demi sedikit menjelas.

"Ran..._neechan_...?" tanya Conan celingak-celinguk. Ia tak ingat apa yang menimpa dirinya, cuman inget: "**tenggelem di laut terus pingsan**". Seakan tak ada titik-koma bahkan spasi sama sekali.

"Syukur kau sudah sadar, Conan!" seru Ran memeluk Conan—erat.

"Ran-_neechan_, nanti aku tak bisa...ber...napas...," katanya. Memang, pelukan Ran erat banget.

"Oh! _Gomen_!" seru Ran melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi..., aku kenapa...?" tanya Conan penasaran.

"Kamu tenggelem, Conan," kata Ai singkat.

"Aku tahu itu! Lalu, setelahnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Conan penasaran.

"Ngg... itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

Ran berenang ke laut untuk menyelamatkan Ai dan Conan yang tenggelam. Syukurlah, Ai masih dalam kondisi normal alias sadar..., tapi, Conan? Napasnya engah-engahan. Dan sebenarnya, dia sudah pingsan dari tadi.**  
**

"Conan! Conan! Hei, bangun!" seru Ran menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Conan. Tapi, sia-sia. Tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"Enggak ada pilihan lagi!" seru Ran.

"Hng?" muka Sonoko dan Ai dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Ran hanya tersenyum kecil pada Sonoko dan Ai, lalu...

"HAAAAH?" pekik Sonoko dan Ai yang melihat itu.

Apa?

**CONAN DIKASIH NAPAS BUATAN AMA RAN, BO~!**

_Argh! Curang~ Harusnya yang kasih napas buatan ke Conan 'kan, aku!_ seru Ai jengkel—dalam hatinya pasti!

Ran tidak melepas ciuman—gomennnn!—napas buatan yang diberinya pada Conan sampai 29 menit kemuian. Yang melihatnya—Ai, Sonoko, teman-teman Ran dan Conan yang kebetulan ada, dan lain-lain—hanya bisa cengo stadium 7~ Ckckck...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END FLASHBACK~**

"Hah? Beneran tuh?" pekik Conan yang mendengar cerita itu.

Ran hanya mengangguk kecil. "Lain kali, kalau mau berenang, hati-hati ya!" kara Ra memperingatkan Conan sambil tersenyum manis.

**TBC**

**TBC: Tuberculosis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Behind The Scene: Part 2~**

Mira: Ahay~ Keren, bo~ XD

Shinichi: **KEREN PALA LU?** Gue mesti treak-treak histeris begitu, mana dikasih napas buatan ama Ran lage!

Mira: Bagus dong, coyy~!

Shinichi: Halah! Bagus lo bilang?

Mira: #anggukangguk

Shinichi: **MIMPI AJA KALE!** #treakdikupingMira

Mira: Yude, gak usah treak di kuping gw juga kaliii~ Dasar Tuan Mouri~

Shinichi: What the...HELL?

Mira: Kikikikik~ #tertawalicik Lalala~ #bersiul

Shinichi: #sweatdrop

Ran: Hei! Aku minta pertanggungjawaban!

Mira: Hyaku mono tobira~ #nyanyi

Ran: Masa' aku nyium Conan sih? #blushing

Mira: Lalala~ #mengabaikanRan #bersiulgaje

Ran: **HEI!**

Mira: Feel your heart~! #nyanyi

ShinRan: **WOI, BUDEG! DENGER GAK SIH?**

Mira: #lepasheadset Hah? Lu bilang apa? #cengo

ShinRan: #gubraaaaaaakkk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~xXx~**

Mira's Note:

Yak! Kembali dengan fict gaje ala Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira~ XD

Moga-moga kalian suka ya? Soalnya Mira begadang bikin ini~

Gak diFave juga gak apa, asal diReview~ Soalnya, kalau Hits-nya banyak, tapi review-nya dikit, Mira jadi sedih~ Masa' enggak ada yang mao ngasi kripik da sarung? Ngasih Flame juga gak apa koq! Ya, ya, ya? #semuteyesnojutsu

Ai-chan, Jojo-kun, dan Shin-nee..., nih! Fict yang kalian nanti-nanti apdetannya~ ^^ _Hope you like it_, _'kay_?

Kayaknya, Mira bakal "**agak**" telat apdet deh. Kenapa? Karena sekarang TO udah diperbanyak, tanggal 4 April pun 'dah Ujian Praktek! _So... gomen if I update this fict to late_! _Can you forgive me_, _minna_?

Nah, nah, nah~ Cukup sekian Mira mau ber-bacot ria~ Ahahaha~

Bye~ (^_^)V

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your reviews are always supporting me!**

**And..., your review is VERY WELCOME! ^^**

**Arigatou~ Thanks~ Terima Kasih~ Gracias~ Xie xie~**

**.**

**"****Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira"**


	5. Tanah Lot, Here We Are!

Yo, minna! Mira kembali dengan lanjutan fict gaje~ Dan...sekalian, Mira mo ngasi tau! Kalu di fict Mira ak ada satupun typo (tau typo kan? salah ketik!), namanya bukan Mira~ Wakakakak! #sedeng

Happy reading! ^^

**~Pariwisata!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei!  
Jika saya punya MC, SAYA BAKAL TREAK SAMPA SUARA ABIS!

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Shinichi X Ran~

Sedang enggak mao jadi Fujo saya, daripada dikatain enggak normal lage! XP

**Summary:** Semuanya pada pergi ke...TANAH LOT! Asyiknya~ Lalu, secara kebetulan, mereka bertemu dengan...HEIJI HATTORI! #eh? Ran pun meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bersenang-senang dengan Kazuha. Tapi, ternyata, sedari tadi ada...

**Warning:** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, gila, enggak masuk akal, mungkin ada typo(s) dan sebangsanya itu, de el el...

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance

**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri

**Ditulis:** Suatu saat nanti! #loh?

**Diapet: **Taon depan! XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for FFC**  
**Dan tentu, special 4 Ai-chan~!**  
**Sahabat yang tiada duanya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**~xXx~**

Chapter 5: Tanah Lot, Here We Are~

Hari kedua di Bali—masih heboh dengan kejadian kemarin. Know what? Yup! Kasus—eh—kejadian "**Conan tenggelem mau diselamatin Ai yang malah ikut tenggelem terus diselamatin Ran dan diberi napas buatan sama Ran**". Judul yang cukup panjang...!

"Conan~! Conaaaan~! Bangun, Conaaan~!"

Conan membuka matanya karena mendengar panggilan dari seseorang—yaitu Ai Haibara. "Ngh? Ai?"

"_Ohayou_, Conan!" serunya bersemangat.

"_O-ohayou_...," balas Conan. Conan mengucek-ucek matanya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Baru jam setengah 4!" bisik Ai.

"Ekh?" pekik Conan.

"Yaa~ Itu karena aku ingin memberimu sesuatu~!" katanya setengah berbisik.

"Ha? Apaan sih?" tanya Conan.

Ai tersenyum dan menyeringai lebar, "Rahasia!"

"Eh?" pekik Conan.

"Nanti kau juga tahu!"

**~xXx~**

"Yak, anak-anak! Masuk ke bis masing-masing ya!"

"_Ha'i_, _senseeeiii_!"

Semua murid pun berbondong-bondong memasuki bis. Bis masing-masing anak ditentukan oleh nomor kamar, jadi sudah jelas Ai, Conan, Ran, dan Sonoko satu bis.

Ke mana mereka akan pergi? Rahasia dulu yaa~

**~xXx~**

"Ran-_neechan_! Tunggu akuu!" seru Conan berlari-lari kecil mengejar Ran.

"Gomen, Conan-kun! Habis aku penasaran!" kata Ran.

"Penasaran?" tanya Conan.

"Yup! Katanya, sunset di Tanah Lot ini keren~ Dan katanya lagi, di sini banyak oleh-oleh khas Bali~!" seru Ran menjelaskan.

"Ooh... Tapi, Ran-_neechan_, kudengar di bawah pura yang ada di sana, ada ular yang racunnya lebih mematikan dari ular cobra! Tapi, ular-ular itu enggak akan menyerang kita kalau kita tidak meng'apa-apakan' pura-nya kok!" jelas Conan.

"Loh? Conan-kun tahu dari mana...?" tanya Ran.

"Tuh!" kata Conan menunjuk seorang paman yang sedang menjelaskan tentang Tanah Lot kepada wisatawan dari Eropa—atau mungkin Amerika.

"Ooh... Eh, Conan! Cari oleh-oleh buat _otousan_ yuk~!" ajak Ran.

"_Ha'i_!"

**~xXx~**

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Ran yang kebetulan melihat sebuah frame kecil berhiaskan pemandangan Tanah Lot yang dibuat dari kayu dan dihias dengan tinta bakar (author juga enggak tahu namanya apaan).

"Hng? Apa itu, Ran-_neechan_?" tanya Conan.

"Eh, aku juga enggak tahu...," kata Ran tersenyum meragukan.

"Itu... Itu adalah sebuah frame yang berisikan Legenda Tanah Lot," kata seorang paman yang memakai seragam pelayan—karena memang dia pelayan di sana.

"Hah? Tapi, saya tak tahu cara membacanya," kata Ran.

"Ohh, begitu... Yah, saya juga tidak bisa, tapi saya tahu legendanya, jadii..."

Ran dan Conan memperhatikan paman itu dengan sangat serius. Penasaran.

"Dulu Tanah Lot dibuat oleh seorang brahma bernama Danghyang Nirartha yang katanya mengembara dari Jawa. Danghyang Nirartha berhasil menguatkan kepercayaan penduduk Bali akan ajaran Hindu dan membangun Sad Khayangan tersebut pada abad ke-16. Pada saat itu penguasa Tanah Lot—Bendesa Baraben—iri pada beliau karena para pengikutnya mulai meninggalkannya dan mengikuti Danghyang Nirartha. Bendesa Baraben pun menyuruh Danghyang Nirartha untuk meninggalkan Tanah Lot. Danghyang Nirartha menyanggupi permintaan tersebut dan sebelum meninggalkan Tanah Lot, beliau dengan kekuatannya memindahkan Bongkahan Batu ke tengah pantai—bukan ke tengah laut—dan ia membangun pura di sana. Ia juga mengubah selendangnya menjadi ular sebagai penjaga pura. Ular-ular ini masih hidup sampai masa kini dans ecara ilmiah ular ini termasuk jenis ular laut yang mempunyai ciri-ciri berekor pipih seperti ikan, warna hitam dan belang kunng, serta mempunyai racun yang tiga kali lebih kuat dari ular cobra. Akhir dari legenda menyatakan bahwa Bendesa Baraben akhirnya menjadi pengikut Danghyang Nirartha," jelas paman tersebut panjang (kali) lebar (kali) tinggi (kali) sepertiga (dipikir volume limas?).

"Ooooh...," kata Ran dan Conan ber'oooh' ria sepanjang mungkin.

"Paman tahu dari mana?" tanya Conan.

"Tahu dong! Paman 'kan orang Bali asli~" katanya dengan nada sok Bali.

"Lalu, nama Paman siapa?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Nama Paman? Rahasia dong~" katanya.

"Tapi, aku sudah tahu kok!" kata Conan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eh? Dari mana?" pekik si paman itu.

"Dari kartu nama Paman~!" seru Conan sedikit terkikik. "Nama Paman adalah Ni Putu Wirya Adikoesumo 'kan?" tanya Conan.

"Eh, iya...," kata Paman Putu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Berarti Paman anak pertama dong!" kata Conan polos.

"Ekh? Tahu dari mana?" pekik Paman Putu—lagi.

"Nama 'Putu' di Bali biasanya hanya untuk anak pertama, kelima, kesembilan, dan seterusnya!" jelas Conan singkat.

"Conan-kun tahu dari mana?" tanya Ran.

"Ihihi, baca di internet dong!" kata Conan sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi bentuk V alias 'peace!' dan mengedipkan satu matanya. "Hehehe!" Conan nyengir kuda.

Gubraakkk!

**~xXx~**

"Ke pantai, yuk!" ajak Conan.

"Eh? Ngapain? Sekarang 'kan, baru jam 11! Mau lihat apaan?"

"Aku penasaran!" jawab Conan.

"Penasaran apanya? Tadi 'kan, udah diceritain tentang Legenda Tanah Lot!" seru Ran.

"Itu... aku penasaran aja... tadi ada banya orang memakai beras di kepala, jidat, dan dadanya!" seru Conan.

"Ooh...! Aku juga penasaran!" seru Ran.

"_Baka_! Itu artinya mereka mau sembahyang!" seru seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan Ran. Conan dan Ran menoleh ke sumber suara. "He-HEIJI?" pekik mereka berdua—Conan dan Ran—bersamaan.

"Hai, Kuu—Conan! Ran!" sapa Heiji.

"Hai juga~! Heiji-kun sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ran.

"Kau enggak tahu? Sekolahku juga jalan-jalan ke sini tahu!" kata Heiji.

"Be-berarti...," kata Ran.

"Ada Kazuha-_neechan_ ya?" tanya Conan polos.

"Ko-kok kamu tahu?" pekik Ran.

"Hehehe~" Conan nyengir kuda lagi.

"Eh, Kazuha mana?" taya Ran.

"Tuh." Heiji menunjuk seorang gadis berkuncir satu sedang berkonsultasi—eh—menawar harga barang yang akan ia beli untuk ayahnya.

"Ya sudah! Aku mau ke sana! Tolong jaga Conan untuk sementara ya!" pinta Ran.

"Oke!"

_Jiaahh... _Neechan_ macam mana yang akan ngelantarin adeknya buat bermain dan berbelanja dengan orang yang bisa ditemuinya di kampung halaman!_ pikir Conan dalam hati.

**~xXx~  
**

"Hei, Kudou...," panggil Heiji yang melihat Conan terdiam sejak tadi.

"Hei! Kudou!" panggil Heiji kembali. Conan tersentak.

"Iya? Kau memanggilku?" tanya Conan polos.

"Hei! Kau mendengar apa yang tadi kubicarakan tidak?" tanya Heiji.

"Eh... Etoo..." Conan tergagap. Tak tahu mau menjawab apa karena sejak tadi—saat Heiji menerangkan sesuatu—pikiran Conan berada di tempat lain.

"Kau tak mendengarkan 'kan?" tebak Heiji.

"Hehehe..." Conan hanya nyengir dengan _innocently_.

"Ckckck..."Heiji geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya sudah, jalan-jalan aja yuk?"

"Males," jawab Conan santai.

"Terus, mau apa?"

"Makan," jawab Conan.

"Oke, tapi kamu yang traktir ya!" seru Heiji.

"Kok...?"

"Iya dong! Siapa suruh tadi enggak dengerin orang ngomong!"

Conan hanya tersenyum _innocently_~ "Iya deh!"

"Nah, gitu doong~" kata Heiji sambil mengusap-usap kepala Conan.

Tak diduga, sejak tadi ada orang yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan...! Lalu, sosok yang sedari tadi "memata-matai" Conan dan Heiji, menyeringai lebar.

**~xXx~**

"Heiji, entah mengapa aku merasa dari tadi kita diperhatiin deh," kata Conan.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Heiji. Waduh, sejak kapan Heiji ngomongnya pake 'gue-elu'?

"Mungkin...ada yang memata-matai kita!" seru Conan waspada.

"Oooh... Tapi, kayaknya itu tak mungkin!" kata Heiji.

"Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Conan.

"Karena, kau itu Conan—bukan Shinichi!"

"Apa hubungannya, BAKA?" tanya Conan.

"Banyak atuh~ Bisa saja ada anggota BO pergi berlibur di Indonesia~ Kita kan tak tahu~" kata Heiji dengan santainya.

_Gubraaakk!_ pikir Conan dalam hati.

**~To Be Continued~**

Mira's Note:

Mira is here~ With her abnormal (?) fanfic~ Hope u like it~

Nah~ Mira cuman mau ngasih tau, mungkin mulai sekarang Mira apdet-nya enggak seminggu tapi lebih dari seminggu! Jadi, gomen ne kudasaaaaiii~ ^^"a

Oya, Mira juga mao minta maap kalu seandainya fic Mira ini terlalu membosankan dan banyak typo. Bukan karna Mira males ngedit dan meriksa ulang, cuman mata Mira aja yang kurang jeli~ #halah

Dan juga, semua tentang Legenda Tanah Lot itu beneran kok~ Dan soal anak pertama bernama "Putu" juga bener~ Secara Mira 'kan, orang Bali~~ ^_^ #bangga

Hehehe~ Sekian dari Mira~ Review, 'kay?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please~! Pleeeaaaseeee! :D  
**

**"Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira"**


	6. The Stalker

Yosh! Mira's here! Mira ganti pen name jadi Kai-chan 'Mira' Soifon No Fujo! Jadiii, jangan bingung yach! Dan untuk para admin—ehm!—panitia FFC, ini penname baru saya! ^^ Arigatou! HAPPY READING!

**~Pariwisata!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei!  
Jika saya yang nulis MC... saya balak treak-treak di bawah pohon jambu! #hah?

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Shinichi X Ran~

Sedang enggak mao jadi Fujo saya, daripada dikatain enggak normal lage! XP

**Summary: **Sang Penguntit ketahuan! Lalu, si "Penguntit" malah kejer-kejeran sama Heiji dan Conan. Di dalam bis, Conan merenungkan niatnya untuk memakan obat penawar dari Haibara yang bersifat permanen. Lalu, siapakah the stalker itu~?**  
**

**Warning:** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, gila, enggak masuk akal, mungkin ada typo(s) dan sebangsanya itu, de el el...

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, Humor!

Etoo,, saya tambahin Humor karena dipaksa teman saya...!

**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri

**Ditulis:** Suatu saat nanti! #loh?

**Diapet: **Kemaren! #palalu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for FFC**  
**Dan tentu, special 4 Ai-chan~!**  
**Sahabat yang tiada duanya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**If u like, fave yaa~ #ditendangjauhjauh**

**~xXx~**

Chapter 6: The Stalker...!

"Sang Penguntit" sedang mengamati Conan dan Heiji dengan cerdas, cermat, teliti, dan... hati-hati? (Readers: Eror lu! Ngaco!)

Oke, ngaco! Yak! Back to story ajah!

Sang Penguntit itu lalu berbisik ke temannya. Ternyata penguntitnya ada dua, bo~! Gawat nih! Lewat! Maksudnya back to story~

"Hei, hei, jadi tugas kita apa nih?" tanya penguntit 1.

"Kata _the big bos_s sih, kita musti bawa mereka ke markas besar!" jawab penguntit kedua.

"Okelah! Mari kita bergerak sekarang!" balas penguntit 1.

"Tunggu! Jangan bergerak dulu!" seru seorang wanita berbaju serba hitam, _stocking_ hitam, rok mini hitam, topi hitam, dan sarung tangan hitam! Semuanya hitam! Kecuali kulitnya sama rambutnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Vermouth atau yang bernama asli Chris Winyard—atau lebih tepatnya Sharon Winyard. Sang Nona _Gothic_.

"_Ha—ha'i_!" kata para penguntit itu.

**~xXx~**

"Heiji...," panggil Conan.

"_What_?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku bener-bener ngerasa kita dimata-matain deh!" seru Conan memaksa.

"Udah ah! Tenang aja kenape?" kata Heiji.

"Tapi..."

"Dibilangin kagak percaya!" seru Heiji ngotot.

"Yeee...! Mau percaya ato kagak bukan urusan lu!" balas Conan.

"Halah loe! Sia-sia gue peringatin yah!" bentak Heiji.

"Iya, sia-sia banget~!" dengus Conan sebal.

"Oh, lu enggak menghargai gue?" pekik Heiji marah.

"Sama-sekali-enggak!" seru Conan penuh penekanan.

"Lu kecil-kecil sialan yah!" ejek Heiji.

"**SIAPA YANG KECIL? YANG KECIL CUMAN TUBUHKU DOANG, GOBLOK!**" amuk Conan.

Suara Conan dan Heiji terdengar daru ujung Sabang sampe ujung Merauke (?). Mereka bertengkar hingga tak sadar kalau mereka sudah ada di tempat yang sangat sunyi senyap. Tiba-tiba...

**JRENG, JRENG!**

"Ver...Vermouth?" pekik Conan dan Heiji. Lalu Conan menatap Heiji dengan tatapan "tuh-kan-apa-kubilang-siapa-suruh-enggak-percaya!"-nya. Lalu Heiji membalas tatapan tersebut dengan tatapan "iya-iya-gue-kan-enggak-tahu-sori-deh!".

Lalu, Vermouth menyeringai lebar. "Ya, ini aku, Vermouth!" katanya sinis. "Kau pikir aku siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Gue kira lu Vodka," kata Conan seenak jidatnya.

"Nah, gue kira malah lu si Gin! Wkwkwkwk!" ledek Heiji.

"Idiiiih~" Vermouth terlihat agak geli.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya Heiji ketus.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan bocah di belakangmu itu~?" tanya Vermouth sinis. "Dan kau juga~" lanjutnya.

"Ekh? Kudou, ayo kabur!" seru Heiji sembari menggendong Conan. Conan hanya memasang wajah "yasudahlah-ekke-pasrah-aje"-nya.

"Hei!_ Wait_!" seru Vermouth.

Lalu, terjadilah kejer-kejeran berjudul "**anjing ngejer kucing yang lagi ngegendong tikus**".

**~xXx~**

"Haaahhh..." Conan menghela napas saat ia dan Heiji—serta Ran dan Kazuha—sedang memandang indahnya _sunset_ Tanah Lot iu. Uiih~ Memang keren kok! (Readers: Sok berpengalaman loe! | Mira: Secara 'kan, gue sering banget ke Bali! SETIAP TAON!)

"Kenape lu?" tanya Heiji.

"Gak apa... Cuman masih capek sama kejer-kejeran yang tadi," jawab Conan.

"Sama, gue juga capek. Lu sih enak, gue gendong. Nah, gue? Udah dikejer-kejer, lari ngos-ngosan, _ngegendong _lu lagi!" omel Heiji dengan penekanan di kata 'ngegendong'-nya.

"Siapa suruh _ngegendong gue_?"

"Daripada lu dibawa sama Vermouth ke markas besar mereka? Hayo! Berterimakasihlah pada sang _Heiji Hattori_ ini!" kata Heiji dengan penekanan di namanya sendiri sambil menepuk dada denga senyuman dan raut wajah "siapa-dulu-Heiji-Hattori-gituh-loh!".

"Idih, ogah deh~!" kata Conan jijik dengan tingkah laku Heiji yang bisa dibilang OOC banget...!

**~xXx~**

_mirai e nidzukuri sumasete baby  
asu no monogatari e arukidasu  
miorosu daichi no mukougawa made  
owaranai yume wo shikitsumeteku  
sora wo nagareteru kumo to issho ni  
sou yuuhi ni dakare kimi wo omou  
ima Get up Get up Get up Get up Baby  
touge wo koete koko kara hajimaru yo  
growing of my heart_

_Growing of My Heart_ (copyright Mai Kuraki ^^d) sedang diputar dari mp3 Conan. Di dalam bis, ia hanya mendengarkan lagu tak henti-hentinya. Ada lagu barat, lagu Jepang, dan bahkan lagu Indonesia!

Conan sedang meningat-ingat perkataan Ai tadi pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Mode!**

**.**

"Hei, Kudou, kau meminta obat penwar APTX 'kan?" tanya Ai.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Conan.

"Mau?" tawar Ai.

"Eeeh? Ma~u~" kata Conan dengan nada agak manja (?).

"Okelah, ini obatnya!" kata Ai memberikan Conan satu kapsul obat penawar APTX 4869.

Conan menatapi obat itu dengan seksama. "Kok warna kapsulnya beda?" tanya Conan.

"Karena itu adalah obat penawar racun APTX 4869 yang permanen," jawab Ai.

"Ekh?" pekik Conan. "Beneran?"

Ai mengangguk kecil.

"A...arigatou, Ai!" kata Conan dengan mata berbinar (?) dan agak terharu (?).

"Iye-iye," balas Ai.

.

**Flashback: Off!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conan menatap kapsul yang ada di genggaman tangannya._ Ini mau kuapakan yah?_ tanya Conan dalam hati. Ya dimakan lah, Bang!~

"Apa itu, Conan?" tanya Ran yang melihat Conan diam dari tadi.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Oke, dia aja enggak dengar.

"Conan!" seru Ran agak keras. Conan membuka satu headset-nya.

"Ngg? Ada apa, Ran-neechan?" tanya Conan.

"Itu apaan?" tanya Ran melihat kapsul di tangan Conan.

"Bu...bukan apa-apa kok!" umpat Conan. Ia segera memasukkan obat penawar itu ke kantongnya.

"Yasudah kalau tak mau memberitahu...," kata Ran.

**~xXx~**

At Markas Pusat Black Organization... (semuanya OOC, gan!)

Kita asumsikan Gin adalah _the big boss _untuk sementara.

"_Su—suminasen_, Gin, aku tak dapat menangkap mereka!" kata Vermouth dengan amat-teramat-sangat OOC.

"Ya, ya...," balas Gin tak kalah OOC.

"Payah loe, Ver! Masa', nangkep bocah-bocah ceking begituan aja kagak bisa?" ejek Chianti.

"Iye, iye, sori! Habis, pake acara ada si Heiji segala sih!" serunya seakan-akan itu salah Heiji. Ya, salah Heiji juga sih...

"Yah elah, anak _innocent_ begitu disalahin," kata Vodka. Wokeh, kok perasaan dari tadi Vermouth melulu yang disalahin? (Readers: DASAR MEGANE BAKA!)

"Sudahlah... Mau apa lagi, toh kayaknya si _big boss_ juga _don't care_ banget," kata Kir.

"Ngapain juga dipeduliin, toh mereka cuman buat pajangan kok!" seru Gin. Ingat? "Kita asumsikan Gin adalah _the big boss _untuk sementara."

"Pajangan?" pekik yang lain—kecuali Vermouth.

Gin angguk-angguk kepala.

**~xXx~**

Conan dkk telah sampai di penginapan. Tahu 'kan, penginapan yang mana? Yang deket Pantai Kuta itu loh!

"Kudou, mau kau makan kapan kapsul yang kuberi itu?" tanya Ai.

"Errr, belum kepikiran," jawab Conan.

"Yah, elo! Cepetan dong!" seru Ai.

"Masalahnya ini kan _permanen_! Kalau sementara masih gak apa, tapi 'kan kalau _permanen_ jadi susah untuk menjadi Conan bukan? Malah tak bisa menjadi Conan lagi!" seru Conan dengan penekanan di setiap kata permanen.

"_Well_, iya sih," kata Ai enteng.

"Satu-satunya cara..."

"Apa?" tanya Ai.

"Memberitahukan semuanya pada Ran," kata Conan.

"Apa? Kamu mau identitasmu ketahuan?" pekik Ai.

"Enggak sih, tapi mau apa lagi," kata Conan pasrah.

"Terserah elu deh!" kata Ai meninggalkan Conan dan berjalan memasuki gedung penginapan.

Tu Bi Kontinud!

**Mira's Note:**

Moshi-moshi, meet again with the gajest author, Mira-chan! hahahaha...!

Ogenki desuka, minna-sama? Atashi wa genki~! ^^ Mira lagi mao menghadapi ujian praktek, jadi gomen kalu late apdet! Dan mungkin (mungkin loh), di chapter selanjutx ni fict bkl tamat! Horeee~ Mira bisa ngelunasin utang kalu ni fict udh slese! Tapi~ Kalu ni fict dah slese, Mira gx pny alesan bwt gk ngetik nopeelll! Mira lg blank idea utk nopel Miraaa~~ Ad yg berminat baca? Kalu mao, PM Mira yaa~~ ^^v

Okelah! Mira cmn mao nyampein sgini aja!~ Dn, jgn cuma baca doang dong! Review, REVIEW MAMEN!

Yak, Mira habis ntn Lost Ship In The Sky yg ending"x bkin ngakak! XD Gile~ Kren bgt tuh film! X3

Skian~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW! #ngamuk**

**"Kai-chan 'Mira' Soufon No Fujo a.k.a Mira-chan!"**


	7. Forbidden Love

**~Pariwisata!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei!  
Kalu punyaku, gak jamin laku!

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Shinichi Kudou x Shiho Miyano—kali iniii saja! XD  
Slight ShinRan kok! Tenang aja! XDD

**Summary: **Conan dan Ai pada akhirnya meminum obat itu secara bersamaan, dan... merekapun kembali ke bentuk (?) semula! Lalu Shiho mengajak Shinichi kencan. Apa yang akan terjadi di hari 'khusu' mereka berdua ini?**  
**

**Warning:** AU, (untuk kali ini) AR, abal, gaje, gak masu akal, Typo(s), OOC, de el el~

**Genre:** Adventure, Romace

**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo & Shiho Miyano

**Ditulis:** Hari Jumat (25/2)

**Diapet: **Entah kapan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for FFC**  
**Dan tentu, special 4 Ai-chan~!**  
**Sahabat yang tiada duanya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**~xXx~**

Chapter 7: Forbidden Love

Hari ini—sehari sebelum mereka pulang. Ya, hari ini mereka akan berpuas-puasan jalan-jalan di Bandung. Asyik tuuh~ Bisa ke PVJ (bukan Opera Van Java lho~ Tapi Paris Van Java) dan ke Rumah Sosis~ Tapi lain hal dengan Shinichi dan Ai. Mereka hanya jalan-jalan kemanapun mereka mau.

**~xXx~**

"Jadi, Kudou?" tanya Ai saat ia dan Ai sedang berjalan bersama di jalan raya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Conan heran.

"_Baka_! Maksudku itu _obat_nya!" seru Ai.

"Ohh! Itu..." Conan mencari-cari di dalam saku celananya. "Ini dia!"

"Bukan ituuu! Kau mau memakannya gak? Efeknya itu 12 jam setelah dicerna," jelas Ai

"Ohh~~ Kau mau makannya kapan?" tanya Conan.

"Sekarang," kata Ai mengeluarkan kapsulnya dan langsung menelannya.

"Heh? Gak ngajak-ngajak lu!" Conan pun tak mau kalah—ia langsung menelan kapsul itu cepat.

_Deg!_

Jantung Conan dan Ai berdetak cepat. Rasa sakit menjalar di tubuh mereka. Sakit—sakit sekali.

"Kudou! Sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat sepi! Kita tak boleh sampai ketahuan akan berubah sekarang!" seru Ai.

"Hei—hei, Ai! Bukannya kau bilang efek obat ini 12 jam setelah kita mencernanya?"

"I-iya,... tapi obat itu bereaksi cepat, apalagi pada remaja," jelasnya.

"Ja—jadi?"

"Mungkin—mungkin loh—kita akan... akh!"

"A...Ai!" seru Conan memanggil namanya.

"Akh! Ku—Kudou..."

"Ai! Ai, bertahanla—ugh! Bertahanlah, Ai! Ja—jangan ma—ti...," ujar Conan lirih. _Ai,_ katanya dalam hati. _Kumohon! Kamisama! Komohon—jangan biarkan dia... mati..._

**~xXx~**

"Ai! Ai!"panggil Co—Shinichi. Ai terbangun—tapi rohnya belum terkumpul semua.

"Ku—Kudou...? Kau sedah kembali seperti semula?" tanya Ai.

"Yaa, gitulah! Kau juga!" katanya...errr...riang?

Ai mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia merasakan menjadi seperti orang lain—seperti dulu. "Panggil aku Shiho Miyano, bodoh!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Shi-ho Mi-ya-no!" katanya penuh penekanan. "Ngerti?"

"_Hai_, _hai_, Shiho~"

"Kudou! Aku punya permintaan padamu!" ujar Shiho tiba-tiba serius. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Shinichi.

"Ha—hah? Ba—baiklah..."

**~xXx~**

Kencan. Itulah permintaan Shiho. Ingat 'kan, Shino pernah menyatakan cintanya...? Sekarang ia minta kencan—padahal Shinichi belum menerimanya.

Tentu saja mereka menyamar—agar tak ketahuan oleh Ran dkk.

"Shi—maksudku—Roku_cchi_, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Shiho lembut. Roku—Roku Himegami—nama samaran Shinichi.

"Teserah kau saja, Yuri-_chan_," kata Shi—Roku dingin. Yuri Nakano—nama samaran Shiho.

"Okelah, Roku_cchi_! Ikut aku!" seru Yuri sambil menarik lengan Roku.

**~xXx~**

"_Nani_? Untuk apa kita ke sini?" pekik Shinichi gak percaya. Karena merasa aman, mereka menggunakan identitas asli mereka.

"Main!" kata Shiho antusias. Tau mereka di mana? **TIMEZONE!**

"Heh?" pekik Shinichi.

"Sudah, ayo!"

Pada akhirnya mereka main di TIMEZONE dari jam 11 sampai jam 3 sore—diselingi makan dan ke toilet.

**~xXx~**

**Yang terjadi selama ShinShiho di TIMEZONE...**

Nyaris tiap detik di TIMEZONE, Shinichi dan Shiho main _Pump-it-Up_. Lagunya pun—nyaris semua—itu-itu melulu. Ckckckck...

"Kali ini aku yang akan mengalahkanmu!" seru Shiho sinis.

"Kalau kau bisa!" seru Shinichi tak kalah sinis.

"Oke...! Ayo kita lomba!"

Mereka pakai lagu ituuuu lagi—Canon. Enggak bosen apa?

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hasilnyaaaa..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**SAMA-SAMA DAPET A!** Wuih, hebat! Author aja cuman dapet D~! DX

Lalu, karena bosan, mereka mencoba mainan yang lain.

"Enaknya main apa, woi?" tanya Shiho.

"Namaku bukan 'woi'! Namaku Shi—ROKU!"

"Ro—Roku?" bisik Shiho.

"Lihat dong! Ada Sonoko!"

"Ahh, iya, iya!"

"Yasud, mau main apa nih?"

"Itu kalimatku!"

"Enak saja!"

"Jadi mau main apa?

"Meneketehe!"

**~xXx~**

"Hei, aku bawa kartu kredit nih, mau belanja?" tawar Shinichi.

"Asal dibeliin, mau aja," kata Shiho.

"Ya udah, aku beliin, mau gak?"

"Mmm... boleehh~~!"

"Kalau gitu ayo ke Matahari~"

"Matahari?"

"Toko, bukan Matahari yang di langit!"

"Ooh... Okee~~" Shiho segera menyusul Shinichi.

**~xXx~**

**At Matahari Department Store**

"Mau beli apa?"

"Apa aja."

"Bener nih~? Ya udah, gak usah~~" goda Shinichi.

"Eeh~~ Jangan gitu dong~" rengek Shiho.

"Ahaha~ Ya sudah! Kalau emang enggak niat belanja, jalan-jalan aja yuk!" ajak Shinichi sembari menarik tangan Shiho.

"Tu—tunggu! _Baka_~ Aku mau beli baju tauk!"

"Hng? Baju ya? Kalau gitu, ikut aku sini!" kata Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho.

**~xXx~**

"Wuaah~~ Kereenn~" komentar Shiho. Kini ia memakai tank top berwarna hitam dengan jaket yang berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai rok mini hitam-putih dan sepatu boots putih berkaus-kaki hitam.

"Suka? Kalau ente suka sini ane beliin, tapi kalau ente ndak suka—"

"Enggak usah beliin!" seru Shiho langsung menyela. Ia langsung masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Ke—kenapa?" pekik Shinichi dari luar.

"Ha—habisnya..."

"Habisnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa lah!" serunya dingin.

Shinichi's

_Tuh anak napa sih! _batinku sebal.

"Ahahah! Kau betul juga ya, Sonoko!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara—suara yang sangat kukenal. Ya, dialah Ran Mouri. Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari(?) ke dalam salah satu ruang ganti. Lalu aku meng-email Shiho.

_To: Ai Haibara _(A/N: Belom diganti ceritanya!)_  
From: Shinichi Kudou_

_Oi! Jangan keluar dulu ya! Ada Ran!_

_To: Kudou-Megane-Sialan  
From: Ai Haibara_

Iye, iye... *nada males*

(Narator: Setengah jam kemudian...)

Kudengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Aku mengintip lewat kolong pintu._ Kayaknya si Shiho..._

Yah, mau gak mau kubuka lah pintunya. "_What_?"  
"Ayo kabur!" serunya menarik lenganku.

"He—hei!"

**~xXx~**

Pada akhirnya kami keluar dari Matahari Department Store itu. Kami secara diam-diam pergi keluar mall itu—mall yang tak kuketahui namanya.

**~xXx~**

**Malam Hari...**

"Oi! Shinichi! Aku bingung nih! Masa' kita kembali dalam keadaan begini?"

"Yee! Aku juga meneketehe!" seruku kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita kemana dong?"

"Hotel."

"Weks! Nanti pelayannya ngira kita akan melakukan hal yang _'enggak-enggak' _lagi!"

"Bilang aja kamu adikku!"

"Tapi kita **BEDA JAUH, **_**BAKA**_**!**"

"Yaa, apa dah! Terus mau gimana?"

"Yah... Terpaksa gak terpaksa yaaa..."

"Apa?"

"Kita camping lagi kayak waktu kita di Jepang!"

"_**WHUAAATTT**_**?**"

"Lebay banget sih lu! Mau gak? Daripada elu gue telantarin di sini?

"Iya deh..."

**End of Shinichi's P.O.V**

**~xXx~**

Ran's P.O.V  
Keesokkan paginya...

"Sonoko, kau lihat Conan-_kun_ gak?" tanyaku pada Sonoko begitu kita selesai sarapan dan pergi ber-jogging.

"Hm? Enggak tuh," jawabnya.

"Ia dan Ai dari semalam tak nampak," kataku mulai khawatir.

"Pacaran kali."

"Tapi masa' sampai tak pulang semalaman? Lagi pula jam 1 siang nanti kita akan pulang!"

"Cari yuk?"

"Ayo!"

**~xXx~**

Aku dan Sonoko telah mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan di penginapan ini, tapi... CONAN MAUPUN AI TIDAK ADA!

"Uh... Conan-_kun_, Ai, kalian di mana?" seruku bertanya sambil menahan tangis.

"Ran?"

Aku mengabaikan panggilan Sonoko. "Uhh... Conan-_kun_..."

**End of Ran's P.O.V**

**~xXx~**

**Shinichi's P.O.V**

_Uhh... Conan-_kun_..._

Aku seakan mendengar tangisan Ran di benakku. "Ran...," gumamku pelan.

"Hng?" Shiho yang tak sengaja sendengarku bergumam berkata, "Ada apa, Shin?"

"Err... Bukan apa-apa kok...," kataku berbohong. _Ran..., _gumamku.

_Conan-_kun_..._

"Hei, Shiho," panggilku. "aku mau—"

"Pergilah! Kau mau menemui Ran bukan?"

"Eh... tapi..."

"Biarkanlah aku sendiri—karena memang beginilah aku."

"Shiho...," kataku lirih. Aku berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhku. "_arigatou_ untuk semuanya!"

"Enggak apa, Shin..." katanya. Lalu kulihat ia berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku. "_because I love you_,_ and I don't wanna ever see you being sad_..._ I only want to see you happy_,..._ so_..._ keep smiling_!"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "_Jaa matta_!"

**~To Be...Continued?~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Behind The Scene 3**

Mira: Yo! Minna! Bagaimana Chapter ini? Aneh 'kah? Abal 'kan? Gaje 'kah?

Shinichi: SANGAT!

Mira: Gak ada yang nanya pendapat loe!

Shinichi: Apa deh...

Mira: Ergh! KUSO! *nampar Shinichi*

Shinichi: Aww! Sakit, Baka!

Mira: Bodo'! Gue gak bakal ngasih kelanjutannya nih!

Shinichi: Bodo' amet!

Mira: Bener ya! Kalau gitu kau dan Ran takkan pernah dipertemukan!

Shinichi: WTH! Sial kau!

Mira: Biariiinn~~ XD #kaburketempataman

Shinichi: Hei! #ngejerMira

Di sisi lain alias tempat Mira...

Mira: Jih! Kok enggak ada nge-review sih! Sial!

Shiho: Nasipp!

Mira: Hueee~~ *nangis* Minna! Review pliiiiizz! DX

Readers: *cuek bebek*

Mira: Nyaaannn~~ Eniwei, Mira mungkin tanggal 12 Mei abakalan apdet! Gomen ya, Mira apdetnya lama! Oiia, do'ain Mira sukses UN-nya, karena tanggal 10 Mei nanti Mira udah bakalan UN! _Jaa matta_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Mizune Tsuchiaki a.k.a Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira**


	8. Confession

**~Pariwisata!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei!  
Kalu punyaku... JLEGEERRR...!

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Back to ShinRan! XP  
Slight ShinRan kok! Tenang aja! XDD

**Summary: **Akhir, semuanya telah berakhir. Shinichi telah memberitahu SEMUANYA pada Ran**—**perasaannya. Bagaimana reaksi Ran...?**  
**

**Warning:** AU, AR, abal, gaje, gak masuk akal, Typo(s), OOC, de el el~

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, Humor! XDD

**Character(s):** Shinichi Kudo & Shiho Miyano

**Ditulis:** Hari ini! XPP

**Diapet: **Entah kapan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for FFC**  
**Dan tentu, special 4 Ai-chan~!**  
**Sahabat yang tiada duanya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**~xXx~**

Chapter 7: Confession...

"Shin, tunggu sebentar!" cegah Shiho.

"Apa lagi...?" tanya Shinichi kesel.

"Nanti saat bertemu Ran, kau mau bilang apa?" tanyanya serius.

"Umm... errr... belum kepikran!" serunya asal. "Oh ya, masa' kau di sini sendiri?"

"Ma—maksudmu?"

"Hari ini kita pulang, kau tidak ikut?"

"I—ikut lah!" seru Shiho.

"Ya udah, ayo!" seru Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho.

"E—eh..."

**~xXx~**

At sisi lain Bandung(?)...

Kini jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka 10—saatnya anak-anak SD dan SMU Teitan pergi ke Jakarta.

Mereka naik ke bus sesuai nomer ujian(?) mereka. Entah siapa yang menguslkan ini...

"Conan-_kun_... kau di mana...?" Ran masih khawatir dengan keadaan Conan.

**Di Bandara...**

"Haaah... Conan-_kun_ belum datang jugaaa...~" rengek Ran.

"Sabarlah, Ran! Ia pasti datang!" seru Sonoko menyemangati.

"_Ne_, _arigatou_, Sonoko~~" ucap Ran.

"Conaaaaann~~! Conan, kau di mana~" Terdengar teriakan dari sobat-sobat Conan yang sedang mencarinya. Ran menoleh dan melihat Ayumi sedang mengkhawatirkan Conan. Ia juga melihat teman-teman Conan berpencar mencarinya.

"Ai~~ Kau di mana~? Conaaannn! Aaaaiii!"

"Tak biasanya Conan dan Ai telat!" seru Mitsuhiko.

"Iyaa! Aku sudah lapar niih!" balas Genta yang malah mikirin perut.

"Aaah! Pikiranmu mah, makanan melulu! Pokonya kita harus cari Conan dan Ai! Mereka sudah banyak membantu kita! Mereka kan sahabat kita! Pokoknya Conan dan Ai harus ditemu—"

"Ayumi..., percuma, Conan-_kun_ maupun Ai belum pulang dari semalam," jelas Ran memotong kalimat Ayumi.

"**EEEHHHH?** Ran-_neechan_! Ran-_neechan_ bohong 'kan!" tandas Ayumi engak percaya. "Masa' Conan dan Ai bisa hilang begitu saja?"

"Beneran...! Ai juga dari semalem enggak pulang-pulang...," ucap Ran dengan nada khawatir.

"Anak-anak! Ayo kita masuuuk! Kita harus segera check-in!" seru seorang guru gaje—ingat? Baca chappie nomor 1 deh!

**~xXx~**

Di sisi lain a.k.a di jalan raya tol...

"_Sigh_! Bandara di mana sih!" keluh Shinichi.

Shinichi dan Shiho—yang lagi lari-lari di jalan alias _jogging_ di jalan tol—mencari-cari bandara dan melawan arus kemacetan jalan tol Jakarta. Bagaimana mereka—Shinichi dan Shiho—bisa sampai di Jakarta? Naik ojek! (?)

_Haish...! Di Jepang maupun di Jakarta sama ajah! Sama-sama macet, tsunami lagi! Kalu di Jepang tsunami air, DI SINI TSUNAMI MOBIL!_ seru Shinichi dalam hati.

Lalu Shiho melihat sebuah truk yang (memang biasanya) membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Oi, Shin! Tuh ada truk yang kayaknya satu jalur sama kita! Numpang yuk!" usul Shiho.

"Monggo, Mas~" kata Shinichi.

Eh, ralat!

"Misi, Mbaaakk~~"

Ralat lagiiii!

"'Misi, Bang... Boleh saya tau anda mau ke mana?" tanya Shinichi sok sopan.

"Ke Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, emang kenapa, Nak?" tanyanya.

Shinichi dan Shiho menatap sesama, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Saya boleh ikut? Saya tadi ketinggalan bus!" seru Shiho memohon.

"Oh! Silahkan naik, Nak!" katanya mempersilahkan Shinichi dan Shiho masuk.

_Yessss! Akirnya dapet tumpangaaann! _seru Shinichi dalam hati.

**~xXx~**

"Tunggu, _Sensei_!" seru Ran mencegah semuanya masuk.

"Ada apa, Mouri?" tanyanya.

"Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara belum kembali sejak semalam, jadi..."

"Jadi kau ingin kami menunggunya? Maaf, tapi kami tak bis—"

"**RAAANNN!**" Ran mendengar teriakan yang familiar di telinganya—yup! Shinichi Kudou_ is here_! Tak lupa Shiho di belakangnya.

"Shinichi?" pekik Ran enggak percaya.

"Ran, aku perlu bicara denganmu!" bisik Shinichi sambil menarik tangan Ran ke daerah sepi. Semua pasang mata menatap mereka berdua.

"N—nani? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan...?" tanya Ran ragu.

"Aku mau memberikan ini padamu," ucap Shinichi memberi 2 lembat kertas kecil—tahu apa?

"Ke—kenapa...? Kenapa kau memberiku... tiket pesawat Ai dan Conan-_kun_...?" tanyanya. "Atau jangan-jangan—"

"—iya, aku adalah Conan Edogawa," kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum innocent—gomen!—tersenyum lembut maksudnya.

_Kukira ia menculiknya..., _kata Ran dalam hati. Guberaaak deehh!

"A—apa?" pekik Ran tak percaya. Tanpa sadar ia menitikan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Ran—sudah hampir setahun aku menyembunyikannya," ucap Shinichi menyesal.

"Shi—Shinichi..." Ran mencoba menahan isak tangisnya—ia bingung. Apa ia harus sedih—karena kehilangan Conan, bahagia—karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan Shinichi, atau kecewa—karena dirinya ditipu selama hampir setahun ini? "tak apa, Shin... Yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu...," lanjutnya. "tapi—"

"Ya?"

"—bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Si—silahkan saja..."

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi Conan Edogawa?" tanya Ran.

"Ingat di hari saat aku menghilang?"

"Ya—saat kita mau pulang dari Tropical Island, kenapa?"

"Saat pulang itu, aku mengikuti para laki-laki berjubah hitam yang saat kasus pembunuhan itu menjadi tersangaka—dan ternyata mereka melakukan transaksi hitam. Aku ingin melaporkannya—tapi aku malah dipukul dari belakang dan diminumi obat APTX 4869 yang belum pernah diberikan pada manusia. Obat tersebut dapat mengecilkan tubuh dan hormon seseorang—misalnya aku dan Ai. Dan Ai sebenarnya adalah pencipta obat APTX 4869, dan saat aku bertemu denganmu pun—beberapa hari lalu—aku meminta Ai membuatkan obat penawar APTX 4869 walau bukan yang permanen," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"A—Ai...?"

"Iya! Nama asli Ai adalah—"

"Shiho Miyano, itu nama asliku," sela Shiho di tengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ai...," gumam Ran.

"Namaku Shiho Miyano—bukan Ai Haibara lagi... Namaku—mulai sekarang dan selamanya—adalah Shiho Miyano," katanya dingin.

Ran tersenyum lembut—mengetahui identitas keduanya. "Ternyata sifatmu memang selalu dingin," ujar Ran tersenyum lembut.

Shiho menarik tangan Ran dan membisikkannya sesuatu. Ran tesenyum mendengarnya dan berkata, "Tentu saja, errr,... Shiho!"

"Hei, Ran!" panggil Shinichi dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Aku... aku..."

"Apa?" Ran makin penasaran.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU!" seru Shinichi geregetan.

"EH?"

"Lalu balasanmu...?" tanya Shinichi langsung.

"K...kau 'kan sudah tahu..."

"Ih ya! Aku mau tanya!" seru Shinichi langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho dingin dan Ran...senang?

"Aku dan Shiho kan enggak punya tiket—mau pulangnya gimana?" tanyanya. Mereka bertiga langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Entahlah,... nasib kalian kali!" seru Ran.

"Heh? Dasar!" seru Shinichi marah.

"Nyehehe~"

"Tapi kalau aku tak ada tiket nanti aku tak bisa pulang loh!"

"Masa booodoooo'~~"

Shiho—yang melihat mereka adu bacot—hanya diam tak bergeming dengan tatapan datarnya.

Akhirnya?

~*OWARI*~

~*o*o*o*~

Mira: Hyaaahh~~ Jadi juga nieh ending-nya! Sukses besarr! Errr... walaupun rada-rada ngegantung siih... =w=

Shin: Pala lu sukses?

Ran: Keanya rumus luas permukaan balok yang "Pala Lita Peot" (pala: pxl / Lita: lxt / peot: pxt) harus diganti jading "Pala Mira Peot."

Mira: HEH? Seenaknyaaa! #ngamukmode

Shiho: Setuju.

Mira: WHAT? NANI? Ooh~ Kau cemburu ya, ending-nya Ran bahagia dengan Shinichi~? #eh

Shiho: ENGGAKKK!

Mira: Hayyyoo~~ Ngaku aja deehh~~ XD

Shiho: Beneran kok!

Mira: Halaaahhh~~ Gak usah bo'ong deeehh~~ #noelShiho

Shiho: Apaan sih toel-toel? Genitt!

Mira: Bodo'~~ XDD

Eniwei Min'na-sama~~ Review kalian semua ditunggu~~ X)

Sekalian Mira mau tanya nih, mau gak Mira bikin prekuel / sekuelnya Fic Pariwisata ini? Jawab di Review yaaa~~


End file.
